Die Liebe meines Lebens
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: Die Liebe seines Lebens....lange Jahre war es her, das er sie verlor, doch nun fand er sie endlich wieder. HG / SS Oneshot.


Nach all den Jahren stand sie plötzlich wieder vor mir. Bezaubernd schön lächelte sie mich an und ich? Ich stand da, wie fest gewachsen und konnte mich nicht rühren. Ihre Nähe raubte mir den Atem, nahm mir meine Stimme. Nur meine Augen reagierten auf sie. Nahmen ihre Schönheit auf. Registrierten jede Feinheit, jede Rundung ihrer wunderschönen Figur.

Ich schluckte hart, als sie mir ihre Hand hin hielt. Doch ich nahm sie in meine und drückte sie zur Begrüßung. Verwundert stellte ich fest, das meine Hände zitterten. Zur Tarnung verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte so, das Zittern zu verbergen. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Sie hatte es bemerkt und sah mich fragend an. Meine Augen, zu Schlitzen gezogen, fixierten sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie verstand und fragte nicht nach.

Ich begleitete sie ins Schloss hinein. War mir ihrer Nähe voll bewusst und ich fragte mich, ob meine Gefühle für sie immer noch da waren? Verstohlen musterte ich sie von der Seite.

Sie war eine schöne Frau geworden. Ihre Haare fielen in Wellen über ihren Rücken und reichten fast bis zum Po. Ihr Gesicht war eben mäßig und wurde nicht durch Make up verunstaltet. Auf ihrer Nase hatten ein paar Sommersprossen ihren Platz gefunden und ließen ihr Gesicht noch interessanter wirken. Ihre braunen Augen sahen klar und wach in die Welt und waren von einem dichten Wimpernkranz umgeben. Ihre Lippen rosig und voll luden zum Küssen ein.

Sie bemerkte meine Musterung und sah mich an. Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und lächelte. Ich wand verlegen meinen Kopf ab. Stur gerade aus blickend brachte ich sie zum Wasserspeier und murmelte das Passwort. Sie stieg auf die Treppe und ich blieb davor stehen. Sie schenkte mir noch einen freundlichen Blick, dann begann die Treppe sich zu drehen. Ich sah ihr hinterher. Minutenlang starrte ich ihr nach und konnte mich wieder nicht von der Stelle rühren. Sie war wieder da. Nach all den Jahren.

Ich drehte mich um und ging, durch die Gänge des Schlosses wieder nach draußen. Ich brauchte jetzt einfach frische Luft.

Die Erkenntnis, das ich immer noch Gefühle für sie hegte, traf mich wie der Blitz. In meinem Bauch spürte ich ein warmes Gefühl, das sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Es kribbelte und fühlte sich einfach gut an. Doch, konnte ich mir diese Gefühle zugestehen? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, das ich sie schon so lange Jahre liebte.

Wie viele Jahre das jetzt waren? Nun, seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr brodelte es in mir, wenn ich sie sah. Damals war sie 15 und wurde langsam zur Frau. Heute ist sie 26 und die Liebe meines Lebens. 11 Jahre. 11 Jahre gehörte meine Herz schon ihr. Und sie? Sie wusste und weiß nichts davon.

Damals war sie meine Schülerin und ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Damals herrschte Krieg und niemand wusste, zu welcher Seite ich gehörte. Doch! Sie, sie wusste es. Sie hatte mich durchschaut. Warum? Ich wusste und weiß es bis heute nicht. Damals ist schon lange vorbei. Jetzt ist heute.

Am See angekommen setzte ich mich ins Gras. 9 Jahre hatte ich sie nun nicht gesehen. 9 lange Jahre lagen hinter mir, in denen ich mich nach ihr gesehnt habe. Nun war sie wieder hier und mein Herz quoll über.

Eine Bewegung ließ mich aufblicken. Da stand sie. Direkt neben mir und lächelte. Sie zeigte mit der Hand auf den Platz neben mir und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte. Sie setzte sich und unsere Oberschenkel berührten sich. Ein süßer Schmerz durchzuckte mich und ließ eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper wandern.

De See faszinierte sie ebenso wie mich. Schweigend blickten wir hinauf. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte den See in rot - oranges Licht. Der Krake spielte ein Spiel mit den Fischen und leichte Wellen plätscherten ans Ufer.

Eine vorsichtige Berührung ließ mich zu ihr sehen. Schwarze Augen trafen auf braune Augen und versanken in ihnen. Mein Hals wurde trocken, als sie mit ihrer Zunge ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Schnell wand ich den Blick ab und sah wieder zum See. Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

Da saß ich hier im Gras, neben mir die Frau die ich liebte, und bekam kein Wort heraus. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Das Schlucken fiel mir schwer und die innerliche Erregung stieg stetig an. Meine Haut kribbelte und in meinem Bauch waren Millionen Schmetterlinge unterwegs.

Reiß dich zusammen, sagte ich zu mir selber. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Alt genug um ihr Vater zu sein. Ja, aber ich war nicht ihr Vater. Ich war der Mann, der sie liebte und von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, das er sie liebte.

Ihre Hand griff nach meiner und hielt sie fest. Das Gefühl, welches mich durchfuhr, war wie ein Stromschlag. Unsere Finger verschränkten sich ineinander und staunend sah ich sie an. Sie lächelte. Sie lächelte mich an. Lächelte nur für mich. Ich ertrank in ihren Augen.

Ihre Lippen berührten meine. Vorsichtig, zärtlich. Wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Forschend sah sie mich an. Ihre Augen suchten Bestätigung in meinen und ich gab sie ihr. Blickte sie zärtlich an und zog sie in meinen Arm. Meine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre. Liebevoll bat meine Zunge um Einlass und sie gewährte ihr diesen. Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander. Fochten einen Kampf, den keiner gewinnen konnte.

Schwer atmend löste ich mich von ihr. Arm in Arm – eng umschlungen saßen wir am Ufer des Sees und konnten beide nicht glauben, was da mit uns geschah.

So lange Jahre hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und nun war er da. War sie da. Sie! Die Liebe meines Lebens.

Ich stand auf und zog sie mit mir. Hand in Hand gingen wir auf das Schloss zu und Hand in Hand betraten wir meine Wohnung in den Kerkern Hogwarts. Sie drückte sich an mich und ich umschloss sie mit meinen Armen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie seufzte und ich drückte sie noch etwas fester an mich. Lange standen wir so da. Vergaßen alles um uns herum.

9 Jahre habe ich sie vermisst und jetzt hielt ich sie in meinen Armen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich liebevoll an. Sie lächelte und schmiegte ihre Wange an meine.

Zärtlich streichelte ich ihr über den Rücken. Ich konnte mein Glück einfach nicht fassen. So lange hatte ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Niemals geglaubt, das er wahr werden könnte.

Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten einen endlosen Tanz. Diese Gefühle überwältigten mich und ich kam mir so hilflos vor. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie fest in meinen Armen zu halten. Zu etwas Anderem war ich in diesem Moment nicht fähig.

Ich sog tief ihren Duft in mich ein. Ihre Haut und ihre Haare rochen nach Vanille. So wie damals. Diesen Duft würde ich unter Tausenden heraus erkennen und ich würde ihn niemals wieder vergessen. Ich hatte ihn mir schon damals eingeprägt und jetzt tat ich es wieder.

Sie löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und schob mich ein Stück von sich. Aufmerksam sah ich sie an. Suchte in ihren Augen, nach ihren Gefühlen für mich und was ich fand überwältigte mich. Aus ihren Augen sprach soviel Liebe, ebenso wie aus meinen. Sie lächelte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich zog sie wieder in meine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an mich. So musste sich der Himmel anfühlen. Wir sprachen kein Wort miteinander, doch wir verstanden uns auch so.

Endlich, endlich hatte ich sie wieder. Die Liebe meines Lebens.

ENDE


End file.
